


memorizing him

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler always caught Josh staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	memorizing him

**Author's Note:**

> Call me butter, cause I'm on a roll.

Tyler always caught Josh staring at him, because he wanted to remember every little aspect of Tyler’s face. He wanted to memorize the number of creases on his forehead when he concentrated. He wanted to know Tyler’s dimples like the back of his hand. He wanted to know his lips by heart. He wanted to be able to describe Tyler’s eyes to the world. He had to know just how Tyler’s nose scrunched up when he laughed.

Josh needed to know Tyler’s face inside and out. He needed to be able to know his voice in a crowded room.

Because the fear that, one day, Josh could go blind and never be able to see Tyler’s face again consumed him. And the thought that if Josh fell deaf, he would never again hear the rasp of Tyler’s morning voice, or the warmth of his laugh. So Josh memorized Tyler.


End file.
